itsofficials_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Tocantins S2
Survivor Tocantins 'is the 2nd Season of ItsOfficial's Survivor Series. The Premier set for January 9, 2015. In the End Dan H. defeated Josh K. at the Final Tribal Council with a Jury vote of 4-3. During the Final Tribal Council; the Jurors asked many questions that helped them to decide their vote. Josh K. was praised for his phycial prowess while Dan H. focused on the social aspect of the game. Two different strategies and ultimately; Dan H. came out on top with his jury management. At the Reunion, Josh K. was awarded Player of the Season; Dan H. won Underdog of the Season; Kathrine O. was awarded the Entertainment Award while Jimbo B. was voted for Fan Favorite by the Season 2 Viewer's Lounge.. 'Production 16 Castaways have come all the way to Tocantins, Brazil. They all made the trip for one reason and one reason only; for a chance to become the Sole Survivor. The game will begin with two tribes of 8 where they will have to Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast the rest to make it to the end. Every day the tribes will compete for Reward and/or Immunity in hopes of making it easier on themselves to make it to the end. Winners of the Immunity challenge will be safe from the threat of being voted out; while the losers will face Tribal Council where their Tribe will be forced to vote off one of their own. 39 Days, 16 strangers; One Survivor. 'TWISTS' *'Hidden Immunity Idols - Introduced in Season 1 - Survivor Borneo. Immunity Idols are once again a huge part of the game. Each tribe will each have one Immunity Idol placed at their beach/camp. Winner of Reward/Immunity Challenges will earn reward in the form of comfort, fishing gear, food, tools etc. - Hidden among the reward would be a clue to the Idol located at his/her tribe camp/beach. - Once both tribes merge there will be a Merged Idol placed somewhere on the Island. *Exile Island*' *'First Impressions - Following the Premier both tribes were forced to vote off one member from their tribe who could possibly hurt their tribe moving forward in the game. - The voted off castaway however, was not voted out but whisked away to their Tribe's camp where they were left with two choices. - They had to choose between looking for a One-time use Immunity Idol which they would have to play at the 1st Tribal Council his/her tribe attended or they could gain an advantage in the 1st Tribal challenge for their entire tribe by choosing 10lbs of rice over the clue. - Both castaways selected the advantage and the one-time Idols never came into play.' *'Mutiny - Debuting the Mutiny twist voted for by Season 1 Viewer's - Mutiny is a twist in which contestants on both tribes are offered an option to join the Rival Tribe.' *'Exile Island - Also making it's Debut is Exile Island - Exile Island is a small campsite apart from the actual tribes where one/two contestants will be left banished for a period of time. - Though in seclusion; the banished castaway(s) will earn a sort of consolation in the form of a clue to an Immunity Idol placed somewhere on Exile. - Though both tribes could have numerous people sent to Exile; only one Immunity Idol will be placed on Exile.' *'Tribe Swap - On Day 5, the castaways received -Tree Mail- which made some castaways prepare for a merge. Before the challenge, the tribes dropped their buffs and switched tribes. The tribe swap was a result of Jalapao going back to Tribal Council three times straight.' 'CASTAWAYS' The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' 1. Kathrine O. plays an Immunity Idol on herself on Day 5. 4 votes were nullified giving Kathrine the sole vote to eliminate Zander N. in a 4-1 vote. 2. Carlos A. plays an Immunity Idol on himself on Day 7. 5 votes were nullified giving Carlos the sole vote to eliminate Harry W . in a 5-1 vote. 3.Cedric D. plays an Immunity Idol on himself on Day 9. 4 votes were nullified against him in a 4-2-1 vote. Ash C. received two votes leading to his torch being snuffed. 4. Josh K. plays an Immunity Idol on Dan H. Day 9. No votes were nullified in this scenario. 'THE GAME' 'VOTING HISTORY' Under Construction....